Fields of Victory
by Velith
Summary: One Shot. Post HBP. Harry Potter looked down at the body, he couldn't believe it. It wasn't who you might think. The body wasn't Voldemorts. Snape's redemption.


Disclaimer I don't Harry Potter or any other character in that mad little world. But Snape… that's another story… nah I'm only joking…. Sadly don't own him either.

Fields of Victory

Harry Potter looked down at the body before him, not believing what had just happened.

It was over. The years of struggle. Gone. The cold blooded murders. Finished. The Prophecy. Fulfilled. The light side had won. At a great price, of many lives, but still they had won. Isn't that what was right? They had a future to look forward to without the feeling of terror when closing you eyes at night, and the renewed fear when morning came and you had to go on, trying to live.

The majority of the wizardry world was right; Harry Potter had at last defeated the dark lord, Voldemort. The-Boy-Who-Lived really was the Chosen One after all. Friday September the 9th, was the fateful day when the future of the world was decided. It was long and hard the pendulum of victory was seemingly stuck mid-way, unsure of what way it was going to swing, until at last the Dark Lord was distracted and Harry Potter went for the kill.

_The Distraction._

If you think that Harry was looking down at the lifeless body of his dead nemesis, you would be wrong. The person wasn't even dead. Yet. Life was slowly pouring out of onyx eyes as they gazed up at Harry. Finally Severus Snape was able to look Harry Potter in the eyes, and he hoarsely got out "I did what was right."

Potter said nothing. He knelt on the ground beside the old Potions Master dressed in death eater garb, his mask lay forsaken, and examined the wound which was spilling out his life, and then he asked, "Why?"

That one little word seemed not to ask just one question, it was meant for many, Severus knew his time was running short. "Potter I won't pretend that I ever liked you, but it was my duty to look after you, and I have at last fulfilled it." He managed to whisper out before a cough racked through his body. After a moment he said "And anyway I couldn't let Lucius knife you after you were so close."

"What about Dumbledore?"

Severus managed to laugh, something that seemed to annoy Harry, but it didn't matter he was about to get an answer. "What about Dumbledore, you ask? Albus is the reason I am in this whole sorry mess. You, see I did keep an Unbreakable Vow, but by doing so Dumbledore made me take another, one that in the end killed him and quite ironically will soon claim me." Sarcastically he added, "Most people die if they break the vow. Not me though."

"I don't understand"

"No Potter. I don't think you would. The Vow that I made to the Malfoy's was the second vow I made. The first was to Albus Dumbledore. Basically I would do what ever the old fool wanted."

"What?" Harry couldn't believe it.

Snape started coughing again. This time it lasted longer, bringing up blood. Harry didn't know why but instinctively he reached out and grasped his hand. When it passed Snape didn't shy away from Potter's touch.

"I don't have time to explain. And don't say anything; the medics won't get here on time. And I don't need anyone's pity; I have been resigned to this fate from the beginning. You being here is just a flaw in a 'beautiful plan'. No Potter, if you want to know the truth, you can have it. There is a pensieve in my house on Spinner's End. There you will find the truth. Of my past, of my mistakes, my redemption and even of my loved ones. Don't be so shocked about it, if it hadn't been for love I would never have been here."

Harry was silent for a moment; he didn't know what to say and knew there wasn't much time. At last he said, "I don't even begin to understand what you have done. But I will find out, maybe I won't be able to forgive you, maybe I will. Whatever happens I will make sure people know the truth be it in your favour or not. But I will not let people judge you wrongly."

Snape was about to retort sarcastically, but then his vision seemed to cloud, Harry's gripped tightened as his began to loosen, and he managed to get out, "Remember I am no… coward."

Severus Snape died.

Harry Potter started to cry, releasing all the grief of the past years, of all he had lost. It was actually over.

After a few moments, he seemed to snap back into reality, people were hurrying around; somebody had a hand on his shoulder, a familiar voice soothing him. He stood up, he suddenly realised the pain he was in with injuries that had been inflicted on him. But he found the strength to walk. He was going to walk out of the battlefield, he was alive.

After that?

Thanks for taking time to read. This just came to me this morning. It is meant to be a one shot, but if people like it I might think about writing what happens when Harry looks in the Pensieve, remember the loved ones!

This is really my first piece of proper work so I hope some of you enjoyed it.

Reviews and constructive criticism… greatly appreciated.

Flames…. Did you know marshmallows taste great after being roasted over these things?


End file.
